In general, a traditional table lamp includes a base disposable on a table, a pole vertically erected from the top of the base, and a lampshade assembly pivoted to the top of the pole and having a light tube, and the light tube produces a light effect and provides appropriate lighting to users.
The basic structure of the aforementioned traditional table lamp has been used for years, and its use can provide lighting for a single user only. If two users sit side-by-side on the same side or face-to-face on opposite sides of a table, then two table lamps will be required. In addition, many single-user L-shaped desks also require two table lamps to provide sufficient lighting on both sides of the desk.
Therefore, a commercial table lamp with double lampshades as shown in FIG. 1 is introduced. Unlike the traditional table lamp just having one lampshade assembly and providing a lighting effect for fixed areas only, the double lampshade table lamp has two lampshade assemblies 3 coupled to the top of a pole 1 by a pivot joint 2, and the two lampshade assemblies 3 can be deflected with respect to the pivot joint 2 to allow users to adjust the lighting range of the two lampshade assemblies 3.
In the aforementioned structure of the traditional double lampshade table lamp, the pivot joint 2 has three pivot shafts 4 arranged into a substantially triangular shape and provided for pivotally connecting the two lampshade assemblies 3 and one pole 1, wherein the axes of the three pivot shafts 4 are configured axially with the axis of the pole 1. In the condition of the pole 1 having no bending angle, the two lampshade assemblies 3 project light to the front. In a general using condition, the lampshade assembly 3 projects light onto the desk, and the users need to bend the pole 1 in order to adjust the lighting angle of the lampshade assembly 3 or adjust the two lampshade assemblies 3 to an appropriate lighting position. Obviously, the traditional double lampshade table lamp is inconvenient to use.
Furthermore, the pivot joint 2 has three pivot shafts 4, and alignments and screw connections are required for several times in the assembling process, and thus the manufacturing time and cost cannot be reduced effectively. Therefore, finding a way to improve the complicated structure and the inconvenient use of the traditional double lampshade table lamp is a main subject of the present invention.